The Tower of Beasts
"The Tower of Beasts" '''(Ses 07) is the seventh session of The Exiled Abyss. Speaking Krinkle's name was the secret word that broke the curse. However, The New Order claims to have rid the curse. NovaTome matches to The Sixth Tower to face Krinkle and set the story straight. '''Synopsis Last time our adventurers had just broken The Curse of Gloverwood by speaking Travar’s true name: “Krinkle” and revealing his true form. Afterward, our adventurers had come across a bloodied halfling in the Krinkle’s dungeon. This halfling turned out to be Galiver Gilmore, the man who was running against Travar for the elect king. He was investigating election rigging before he was caught, turned into an animal, and imprisoned. Before the group could get too acquainted, Kevin was alerted. He said his master was in trouble and flew off to help Ashe. NovaTome followed. Arriving at Ashe’s place, our adventurers found the remnants of a hard-fought battle with Ashe’s house burnt down to the ground. Corpses and wounded bodies of The New Order paladins were laid across the ground as well Ashe’s chain demon now decapitated. A few paladins there were surveying the field. Our adventurers talked with these few paladins learning that Ashe and Kevin ran away and are being hunted by the paladins. Tensions were high, but a battle did not take place. Our group could not find Ashe’s tracks. Unfortunately, Ashe had been chased off at the same time our adventurers had broken the curse. The New Order was convinced that they had rid Gloverwood of the curse and was out to take credit for this. A New Order Paladin was preaching with the chain demon’s head trying to get the town's favor. Fly Eyes’ had other plans and used magic to make it look like the Paladin Captain had actually pissed aaalllll over the crowd during his speech. He ran off in embarrassment, breaking some of The New Order’s credibility. Later NovaTome met back with Galiver with some tea. He had convinced the group that it would be better for both of them if the party were able to show Gloverwood the truth behind the curse. As thanks, he gave the party 100 gold each. It was time again for our party to confront Krinkle. Kevin had met back up with the party saying that Ashe was afraid that the party hated her for letting The New Order take credit for their work. In return, she sent Kevin to with all she could give to help out the party which included a map to the Sixth Tower and temporary control of Kevin. The Sixth Tower had been transformed into some beastly twisted looking thing. The tower was also blocked by a clear weird-looking barrier. The same strange voice told the party to break the purple heart that was in the party’s possession. Breaking the heart broke the barrier. It was time for the party to challenge The Tower of Beasts. The party was able to traverse the tower of beasts without too much harm using Torglug’s strange coin to summon undead to explore passages. Using strength and wit to solve puzzles and kill goblins in the animal transforming dungeon our adventurers were able to unlock the path to Krinkle. These puzzles involved the use of transforming themselves in and out of beast form. In order to unlock the path to Krinkle they had to solve riddles by "Locking up" their beasts. Tale of The Stolen Prince "The Swallowed City was the most advanced goblin civilization in the world, one where its inhabitants, for the most part, had put their monster-like tendencies behind them. Krinkle was one day to be king of this civilization. Krinkle studied every day and practiced as hard as he could but it was never, never enough for his father. This was not true. The Swallowed King was proud, he was hard on Krinkle because he believed that Kinkle would be the one to prove that goblinoids could be better than the monstrous humanoids and make it so they didn’t have to hide. He did not display these feelings and Krinkle snapped under the weight of disappointment and a lack of appreciation. He ran off, he didn’t know where. He just had to leave. He ran into humans of Rythira, what you know as the Old Empire. Used to being attacked by goblinoids they attacked on sight. Krinkle killed one in self-defense before running off, it was noble. Soon the entire forest was crawling with Rythian soldiers for “pest control”. They found The Swallowed City and listened to no reason. Once they found the “murderer” Krinkle, they brought him forth to the emperor. The Emperor decided to keep Krinkle as a pet. The rest is goblin legend, how the prince was humiliated and tortured into insanity. How the prince was stolen away and his humanity was also stolen. He was turned into a beast by the emperors rule. Eventually, chaos broke out from as void dragon rose, Krinkle managed to escape and vowed vengeance on humans and civilization. " -Guiding Voice in The Tower of Beasts after main puzzle solved. Category:Sessions Category:Act I